Regular Show
Summary of Show Regular Show is a TV show on Cartoon Network. It is an American animated television series created by J. G. Quintel (formerly a creative director for The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack). The series was originally developed as a short for Cartoon Network's unaired Cartoonstitute show, and features characters loosely based on those from Quintel's student films The Naïve Man From Lolliland and 2 in the AM PM. It was green-lit on August 13, 2009 by Cartoon Network and debuted on September 6, 2010. This series is rated TV-PG.The show is about two 23-year-old friends, a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby, are employed as groundskeepers at a park and spend their days trying to slack off and entertain themselves by any means. This is much to the chagrin of their boss Benson (a high-tempered living gumball machine), along with their co-worker Skips (a yeti); but to the delight of Pops (a naïve, lollipop-shaped gentleman whose father Mr. Maellard owns the park). Their other co-workers, Muscle Man (an overweight green man) and High Five Ghost (a ghost with a hand extending from the top of his head) serve as rivals to Mordecai and Rigby. As stated before, the show usually revolves around Mordecai's and Rigby's attempts to avoid work and enjoy themselves; however, they often at times have to pay for their irresponsible actions, as they always get into more trouble than they thought. This typically results in Mordecai and Rigby going through bizarre and surrealistic misadventures. For more information about the show visit here or here. Appearances in Show [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]' '[[Pokémon Park|'Pokémon Park']]: Gyarados made the same noise Giant Susan did from "Benson Be Gone". *[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']] Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Benson appearing under the makeup of Zach Galifianakis. *[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']] The Underwaker: Regular Show's initials (RS) appeared on the graph the guy was explaining. *[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']]' '[[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]: Mordecai and Rigby appeared at the party. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']]' '[[RiOa|'RiOa']]: Mordecai and Rigby appeared. Mordecai got the ring and the ability to fly while Rigby waited for him to come back and take him too. *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']] 5-second Cartoon: Rigby appears still waiting for Mordecai to come and take him to Oa. Rigby: Yep, any time now. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 5 (57)']] [[I Am Lorax|'I Am Lorax']]: Mordecai and Rigby make cameos as zombies. *[[The Perks of Being a Wall Crawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'Episode 21 (73)']] [[Regular Shogun Warriors|'Regular Shogun Warriors']]: Regular Show gets spoofed along with Shogun Warriors. Trivia *On MAD, Mordecai is blue and Rigby is purple (the same colors they were in the episode "More Smarter"), while on the show, Mordecai is blue and Rigby is brown. Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Spoofs